


Fire Emblem: Awakening Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble Collection, Male Avatar - Freeform, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of Fire Emblem: Awakening oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Proposal  
> Relationship: Chrom/Male Avatar (Rohin)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Rohin has something he wants to tell Chrom

“Where is he?”  Rohin muttered as he paced in front of his tent.

He had something important that he wanted to ask Chrom and the other had promised to meet him after patrolling; he was now over an hour late.

Normally Rohin would have gone on patrol with him – he hated to think of what could happen to the prince without him there, but because of the nerves that had built up on relation to the question that he so desperately wanted to ask Chrom, he thought it would be better if he just stayed at the camp.

Now he was really regretting that decision.

Fortunately for Rohin’s poor heart, it was now that he heard footsteps and the clanking of armor getting closer and as he turned he was relieved to see Chrom jogging toward him.

Rohin let out a sigh as he waited for the prince to reach him.

“Sorry… Rohin…”  Chrom panted as he doubled-over, resting his hands on his thighs to try and catch his breath.

Rohin shook his head, just glad to see that the other was alright, “What happened?”

Chrom took a few more breaths before straightening and rolling his eyes good-naturedly, “Lissa sprained her ankle on the way back and refused to just let Fredrick carry her back to camp.”

Rohin let out a soft laugh, “Yeah that sounds like Lissa…”

“Mm-hm.”  Chrom agreed, “So what was it that you wanted to talk about?”

The nerves that had dissipated slightly when he had been too busy worrying if Chrom was alright came flooding back and Rohin glanced around the camp to see if anyone was around, “Uh… do you mind if we talk in my tent?”

“No.”  Chrom assented as he followed the green-haired male, “Is everything okay?”

Rohin nodded as he closed the tent behind the other to make sure that they would not be interrupted, “I just wanted to speak to you in private.”

Rohin turned to face Chrom, but couldn’t bring himself to look the handsome man in the eye; he ran a hand through his hair as he let out a nervous breath.

Chrom watched as his usually confident tactician fidgeted and avoided eye contact.

“Are you sure everything is alright?”  Chrom asked, “I’ve never seen you like this.”

“I’m fine.”  Rohin muttered, “This is just really important… and I’m trying to figure out how best to say it…”

Chrom didn’t know what to say to that; whatever was on the other’s mind seemed to really be bothering him.

“Should I give you some more time to think?”

Rohin shook his head rapidly, “No.”  He replied as he reached into his pocket to fiddle with the item that he so desperately wanted the other man to accept.

“If I don’t ask you now, I’ll chicken out.”  He whispered under his breath.

“Alright, well…”  Now it was Chrom’s turn to take a steadying breath, “There is something that I’ve wanted to tell you as well.”

Rohin looked up at this and blinked, “What is it?”

Chrom let out a soft laugh at the way Rohin kind of perked up, “Well… maybe it’s better for me to show you.”  This was said softly as he took a few steps toward the other male.

Rohin blinked again and for a few moments all they did was stare at each other before Chrom raised a hand to cup the shorter male’s face and leaned forward.

Rohin let out a small gasp just before their lips touched, but as he felt the other’s lips slide against his own, he let out a moan, closing his eyes and pressing further into the kiss.

Chrom pulled away shortly and the two stared at each other once again.

Rohin laughed.

Chrom gave the other a strange look, “What’s so funny?”

Finally Rohin removed the item he had been hiding in his cloak, “I’ve wanted to give you this for a while now.”  He replied softly as he held out a simple silver ring.

Chrom’s eyes widened as he took the offered item, “A ring?”

Rohin nodded, once again turning his head away from the other, “I- I know that we’re both men and that we’ll never be able to be together – even if you do want me, but I-“

Before Rohin could finish Chrom cupped his face again and forced him to look at him again.

“I do want to be with you Rohin, and I couldn’t care less what other’s think.  Maybe we’ll have to hide this, but… I definitely want this to happen.”

Rohin smiled at the other before leaning forward and pecking the blue haired prince on the lips, “Thanks Chrom.”

Chrom gave a warm smile as they pulled away from each other; he glanced down at the ring still in his hand, “I’ll need to get you one of these as well.”

“I- uh…”  Rohin mumbled as he reached back into his pocket and pulled out a ring identical to the one he had given to Chrom

Chrom laughed as he took this ring from Rohin as well before taking Rohin’s hand and slipping the ring onto one of his fingers before kissing the knuckle.

Rohin blushed, laughing softly as he reached to take the ring he had given to Chrom back, slipping it onto the other’s finger just as the other had done to him.

Leaning forward Chrom kissed Rohin once again.

“Well, now that that’s settled.”  Chrom started as he pulled away, a small smile pulling at his lips, “Why don’t you and I go spar.”

Rohin burst out laughing, “That’s just like you; another man proposes to you and all you can think of is sparring.”

Chrom playfully punched the other male in the shoulder before, still laughing, they left the tent.

END


	2. Cordelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cordelia  
> Relationships: Chrom/Cordelia (one-sided), Chrom/Male Avatar (Rohin)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Cordelia watches Chrom and Rohin

A small sigh leaves soft pink lips as she watches him from across the camp.

She knows that it is never meant to be, but it is harder to get her heart to realize that.

He is a prince – practically the exalt – and there is no way that he will choose her to be his bride.

Not when she has let so many of her sisters die.

And definitely not with the way he is always looking at their tactician.

Yes, she has seen the way the two men look at each other.

It is strange at first and she is sure that she is imagining things, but the looks are there.

It is painful to watch them when she first realizes it, but as she watches on, she realizes how much love is in those fleeting glances.

And as she watches them she grows fond of the moments when she catches them staring.

The two fight so beautifully together; they share so much trust.

It is getting hard to picture either one of them with someone else.

She is trying to get over him.

She doesn’t want to get in between them.

But she will continue to watch him – them.

Help protect the beautiful love they share.

END


	3. Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Watching  
> Relationship: Cordelia/Lissa  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Lissa wonders why Cordelia is always watching her brother

“Cordelia?” Lissa called as she entered the Pegasus Knight’s tent.

Cordelia looked up from the book she was reading, “Yes m’lady?”

“Can I talk to you?” The small blonde asked as she plunked down on the cot next to the other.

“Of course. Is something the matter?”

Lissa shook her head, a smile on her face, “No, no, nothing like that. I was just wondering something.”

“All right…” Cordelia trailed off.

Lissa thought for a moment before deciding to just go for it.

“Why don’t you just talk to him?”

She had always been known for being pretty blunt.

Cordelia blinked, “Talk to who?”

“My brother, of course.”

“Why do I need to talk to the prince?”

Lissa laughed. “Don’t be shy; I see the way you look at him.”

Cordelia blinked, “The way I look at him…?” She parroted.

“Yeah, I always catch you looking at him and when you realize it you blush and look away.”

Cordelia’s eyes widened as she blushed, what was she supposed to say to that?

“It…” She tried before trailing off and starting again, “I don’t stare at the prince.”

“Of course you do; I see you all the time.”

Cordelia shook her head, “I’m not staring at him…”

Her face was steadily getting darker.

Lissa blinked, “Then who are you looking at?”

Cordelia shook her head again, “I- I can’t tell you.”

“Aw.” Lissa whined, “Come on, I won’t tell anyone.”

Cordelia’s face was starting to match her hair as she vehemently shook her head once again.

“Fine, I’m just going to start guessing.” She informed, “Hm… It has to be someone that’s always around my brother…”

“Please don’t.” Cordelia begged.

“Is it Frederick?” Lissa asked, completely ignoring Cordelia’s plea.

“No.” The redhead replied, not knowing what else to say.

“Oh, then it has to be Rohin.”

Cordelia shook her head once more, “It’s not.”

Lissa gave a “humph” as she crossed her arms over her chest, “It has to be one of them.”

“Lissa…” Cordelia looked pleadingly at the other.

“You can tell me.” Lissa begged.

“I- I can’t.”

Lissa pouted, giving the other girl her best puppy eyes.

“It’s…” The Pegasus Knight paused and took a deep breath before whispering quietly, “It’s you.”

Lissa blinked – the redhead had spoken _too_ quietly, “Huh?”

Cordelia let out a defeated sigh, “It’s you.” She said in a slightly louder voice.

Another blink, “Me?”

“Yes.” She gave a sad smile.

“Why have you been staring at me?”

Cordelia blushed darkly once again.

How could the other not realize?

“Um…”

“Do you like me…? That way…?”

It was now Lissa’s turn to blush.

“Um… Yes…”

Lissa smiled brightly, “Oh, I’m so glad.”

Another blink, “You are?”

Lissa nodded happily, before blushing softly, “I like you too, but I thought you liked Chrom.”

Cordelia didn’t know what to say, so she laughed instead.

Lissa joined her.

The laughter broke the tension that had gathered in the room.

They would deal with the complications later.

END


	4. Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Worried  
> Relationship: Maribelle/Lissa  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Lissa spills hot tea, Maribelle tends to her burn

“Oh, Lissa dear, are you all right?” Maribelle fussed as she stood and rushed to the other girl.

“I’m fine Maribelle.” Lissa assured, “The tea isn’t even that hot anymore.” She explained as she blew on the finger that had been splashed by the semi-hot tea.

“Let me see.” Maribelle demanded; she couldn’t have her precious Lissa getting hurt.

Lissa relented as the Duchess forcefully grabbed her hand, “It’s really nothing.”

“Nonsense, we need to get some cold water on this.” Maribelle insisted, “Just wait here.”

The girl then rushed out of the tent, leaving Lissa to stare after her.

She returned shortly with a damp cloth in her hand.

When she entered the tent again she made her way back to Lissa, immediately grabbing her hand and pressing the damp cloth around it.

“It really is fine Maribelle.” Lissa insisted again.

“Just because it doesn’t hurt now doesn’t mean it doesn’t need proper attention.” Maribelle started, “I simply do not wish you harm, Lissa.”

Lissa gave a sigh, “Why are you always so worried about me?”

“Because I care about you.” Maribelle said as if it was obvious.

“I know, but it’s more than that…” Lissa trailed off, thinking about what to say next, “You don’t just worry about me all the time; you’re always doing stuff for me too. I mean, whenever we have tea you always make sure it’s my favorite kind.”

Maribelle laughed softly, “That’s what people do when they care about another.”

Lissa gave a small “humph.”

Maribelle laughed again, “There’s no need to give me that sour face.”

“But it _has_ to be more than that.” Lissa whined.

Another small laugh, she looked at Lissa with a soft expression on her face, “I suppose it is a little more. You see Lissa dear; I care for you more than simply friendship. In fact, I would most closely describe the feeling as love.”

Lissa smiled brightly, “Oh, I love you too Maribelle.”

A soft expel of breath, “Oh dear Lissa, I am afraid that it is more than that. I do not love you as just a friend; I have amorous feelings for you.”

Lissa blushed, a small giggle leaving her lips, “That’s what I meant too.”

Maribelle blinked at the other girl for a moment before smiling, “Lissa dear you have no idea how much joy that brings me.”

Lissa smile shyly before quickly leaning forward and pecking Maribelle on the lips.

Maribelle gazed at Lissa lovingly as she slowly raised her hand to cup Lissa’s cheek, pulling the girl in for a more proper kiss.

The girls pulled away slowly.

“You don’t have to worry about me so much though.” Lissa said with a soft blush still on her face.

Maribelle removed the cloth that she was still holding to Lissa’s burnt hand, “I’ll try to remember that.”

END


	5. Cross My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cross My Heart  
> Relationship: Chrom/Male Avatar (Rohin)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Chrom finally finds Rohin after defeating Grima  
> Note: SPOILERS

Chrom sighed; it had been months since they had defeated Grima and though his heart told him Rohin was still out there somewhere, he was beginning to lose faith.

Lissa sat beside him, a comforting hand on his knee, “We’ll find him.”

Turning to look at her, he gave another sigh, “I know, I just- I miss him.”

His sister nodded in understanding before standing up once again, “Come on, we’re going on patrol; Frederick has everything ready.”

Chrom debated not going; what was the point? But he always went on patrol and he knew that if he declined in going just to sit around camp and mope, Lissa would try to force him anyway.

So instead of saying he didn’t want to, he gave a weak nod and stood as well before following his sister to where they were supposed to meet with Frederick.

“Good afternoon m’lord.” The Great Knight greeted as the two of them approached.

Chrom gave a halfhearted nod in response.

With that they started on their way.

Lissa tried to start up conversation after conversation to lighten up the mood, but Chrom refused to participate and eventually her attempts died down.

An hour passed and the three decided to make their way back to camp.

When they were about twenty minutes away from camp they heard a voice.

“Chrom?”

The three froze, the voice sounded all-too-familiar.

Chrom was afraid to turn around; he couldn’t be sure he actually heard correctly and he didn’t want to have his heart crushed again.

Slowly he forced himself to turn around.

Brown eyes looked back at him; brown eyes that he had gazed into countless times.

The two of them just stared at each other, both sure that if they moved the other would disappear.

“Rohin.” Chrom breathed.

A slow smile crept onto the green haired male’s face.

“I missed you.” Chrom whispered.

A soft chuckle, “I missed you too.”

Suddenly the fragile moment was broken as Lissa ran passed Chrom and threw her arms around the robed male’s neck.

“Rohin, I’m so glad you’re back!” The blonde exclaimed as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Rohin laughed as he wrapped his arms around the girl in return, “I missed you too Lissa.”

Now that the spell was broken Chrom was able to move forward and as he approached, Lissa pulled away and stepped aside.

Chrom stared at Rohin again and the mage stared back.

“I was beginning to worry I’d never see you again.”

“I’m here now.” Rohin replied.

It was Chrom’s turn to wrap his arms around the other male, “It’s so good to see you again.”

Before the other could reply he sealed their lips together in a kiss.

Lissa blushed and looked away, giving the two some privacy; Fredrick followed her lead.

Rohin pulled away first and smiled back at the prince, “It’s good to see you too.”

Fredrick spoke up as he turned back to face them again once he knew that it was safe, “M’lord, we really should be making our way back to camp; I’m sure that the other’s will want to celebrate Rohin’s return as well.”

Rohin laughed, “It’s good to see you too, Fredrick.”

Fredrick gave a small smile and a slight bow, “You as well Rohin.”

“He’s right, we should be heading back.”  Chrom said as he grabbed Rohin’s hand.

There was no way he was letting the other go again.

END


	6. Spilled Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Spilled Secrets  
> Relationship: Lucina/Severa  
> Other Characters: Kjelle  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kjelle's not the best at keeping secrets

“Does that girl ever stop complaining?”  Kjelle griped as she walked into the weapons tent.

“Who?”  Lucina asked, she had already been working on polishing some of the armor.

“Oh m’lady, I didn’t know you were in here.”  Kjelle started, a slight blush dusting her cheeks when she realized she had been caught badmouthing someone, “Um, you see, I was just talking to Severa…”

Lucina gave the other a confused look, “Really, I’ve never heard her complain about anything.”

Kjelle didn’t know quite what to say to that; she knew why the princess had never heard the other girl complain, but that wasn’t very well something she could just tell her.

“Well, I believe she tries to hold her tongue when she’s around you.”  Kjelle replied, hoping that she could just leave it at that.

“She does?  I wonder why that is.”  Lucina muttered aloud as she tried to go back to the work that she had been doing.

She had always felt like Severa was hiding something when the two of them spent any time together.

But why would she not just be herself…?

“Do you know why that is?”  She finally asked the other girl.

Kjelle startled for a moment, she had started working on sharpening some of the weapons and hadn’t expected the other girl to speak.

“Well, um…”  She trailed off for a moment, “It could be because you are the princess and she feels that she shouldn’t complain in your presence…”

It was a lie, Kjelle knew the real reason, but she also knew that it wasn’t her place to say either.

Lucina shook her head, “I don’t think it’s that; I’ve never been much of a princess and I treat all of you like equals and I thought you all treat me about the same.”

“I- I’m not sure then m’lady.”  Kjelle replied.

Lucina blinked and looked at the girl before her eyebrows knotted together, “You’re lying; you do know something.”

Kjelle stuttered, she had never been good at lying, she made a habit of not doing it very often, “I really don’t know princess.”

“What?  Why is it that she acts differently around me than she does everyone else?”

Kjelle sighed, “It’s not my place to say m’lady.”

Lucina blinked, “So you do know?”

Another sigh, “Yes, but- I cannot tell you.”

“Why not?”  Lucina prodded.

“I do not believe she would appreciate me telling you.”

“So, she is keeping something from me.”  Lucina muttered, “You have to tell me.”

“M’lady, I cannot.”

Lucina sighed in frustration, “What is it that she wouldn’t want me to know?  Have I offended her in some way?”

“M’lady.”  Kjelle tried, “I promise it’s not that.”

“Then what?”  Lucina insisted.

Kjelle bit her lip and finally let out a sigh of defeat, “Princess, please don’t let her now that I’m the one who told you this… but- I believe she has feelings for you.”

Lucina blinked, “Feelings for me?  What do you mean?”

Kjelle resisted the urge to groan; she didn’t want to have to spell it out for the other, “Well, you see…”  She trialed off.

Fortunately for Kjelle, Lucina seemed to grasp her meaning, “Do you mean she has… romantic feelings for me?”

Kjelle gave a mental sigh, “I believe so princess.”

“Wow.”  Lucina sat, staring at the ground.

“I pray that you will not tell her.”  Kjelle pleaded.

Lucina nodded numbly, not looking up at the other girl.

Kjelle bit her lip again; she knew she shouldn’t have told the other.

Not knowing what else to do Kjelle went back to sharpening the weapons.

Suddenly Lucina stood, startling Kjelle once again.

The heavily armored girl looked back at the princess, ‘Is everything alright?”

“Yes.”  Lucina replied before looking back at the other girl, “I need to go speak with Severa.”

Kjelle eyes widened, “M’lady, you said you wouldn’t.”

Lucina shook her head, “I promise to leave your name out of it Kjelle, but…”  A brilliant smile lit her face, “Now that I know this I can finally confess to her.”

“What?  You-“  Kjelle stuttered.

Lucina nodded, “I have for a while, but I never could gather the courage.”  She was heading towards the exit of the tent, “Please wish me luck.”

Kjelle laughed, “I don’t think you need it, but good luck princess.”

Lucina flashed the other another brilliant smile before leaving the tent.

Kjelle simply laughed again as she returned to her work.

END


	7. Things Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Things Change  
> Relationships: Chrom/Sumia (one-sided), Chrom/Male Avatar (Rohin)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Chrom gets married to Sumia, Rohin congratulates him

He was married.

This should’ve been the happiest day of his life, but…

“Congratulations.” Chrom could tell the word was hard for the other to say without even having to look at the other.

He turned, meeting the forced smile the other was wearing.

“You do know that this changes nothing.” Chrom tried to assure the other – and  mostly himself.

But Rohin shook his head, “No Chrom, this changes everything.”

“But-“  Chrom started, but he knew it was no use, “I know, but…”  He took both of the other’s hands in his own, “You know that I still love you.”

Rohin gave the other a sad smile, “Yes, I know, but-“

“Please don’t do this Rohin.”  Chrom pleaded.

“Chrom, we can’t.”  Rohin started.

“Don’t say that.”  Chrom replied, “I swear Rohin, I’ll break it all off.”

Rohin gave the other an incredulous look, “You can’t do that Chrom.”

“I can, and I will.”  Chrom threatened before softening again, “I love you Rohin, and I can’t lose you.”

Rohin shook his head and gave a soft sigh, “I don’t want to lose you either Chrom, but I don’t see how-“

Chrom framed Rohin’s face with his hands and forced the other to look into his eyes, “We’ll figure out something.”  He whispered, “We have to.”

Leaning forward Chrom pressed his lips to the green-haired mage’s in a short and desperate kiss.

Pulling away again he looked into Rohin’s eyes.

“Alright, we will; I promise.” Rohin whispered in reply.

Suddenly the two heard footsteps coming toward them from down the hall and they jumped apart.

“Oh Chrom, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”  Sumia gushed as she approached.

“Sorry, Sumia.”  Rohin apologized, “I just wanted to congratulate him.”  He informed as he walked over to the girl and took her hand, “And congratulations to you as well.”

The green-haired male raised the girl’s hand and pressed a kiss to it before smiling at her, “I’m sure the two of you will be really happy together.”

Before either of the others could say anything Rohin walked down the hallway.

“Rohin.”  Chrom called, trying to get the other to stay, but he was too late.

“Is everything all right Chrom?”  Sumia asked, completely oblivious to the conversation that the two had been having.

Chrom resisted the urge to run after the tactician; he knew that it would bring up too many questions.

“No, nothing dear.”  He said as he mentally shook himself, facing the woman.

“Are you sure?”  Sumia questioned.

“Of course.”  Chrom insisted before wrapping his arm around the other’s waist and walking her down the hall in the opposite direction of where his heart called for him to go, “Now what was it that you needed?”

END


	8. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Understanding  
> Relationships: Chrom/Sumia (one-sided), Chrom/Male Avatar (Rohin)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Sumia confronts Chrom

“Chrom.” Sumia started, “Can I speak with you?”

The prince blinked as he looked at his fiancée, “Oh, of course.” He replied as he stood from his place were a good chunk of the camp was sitting around the fire, eating.

Sumia led them away from the group, stopping when she felt that they were alone.

Chrom had no idea what the other wanted to talk about, but he sensed something was bothering her, “Is something the matter?” He asked out of nerves.

Sumia shook her head and gave the other a sad smile, “No, I just wanted to talk.”

“Okay…” Chrom trailed off; he didn’t like the way Sumia was acting.

The two stared at each other for a few moments as Sumia seemed to think about what to say and Chrom debated on coaxing her into speaking or waiting and letting her speak when she gathered her thoughts.

Finally Sumia spoke, “We’re getting married, right Chrom?”

Chrom really didn’t like where things were going, “Yes.”  He replied simply, not really knowing what else to say to that.

“May I ask why you want to marry me?”  Sumia asked.

Chrom blinked at the other, “Because I care about you.”

That sad smile quirked Sumia’s lips again, “Just care?”

“Uh, I mean-“

But he was cut off as Sumia put a finger to his lips and shook her head, “Don’t say love if you don’t mean it.”  She said.

“Sumia.”  He whispered despite the finger still pressed to his lips.

Sumia lowered her hand and sighed, that sad smile still in place, “It’s okay Chrom, I know you don’t feel that way about me, and I know that the reason you want to marry me is because you can’t be with whom you really feel that way about.”

Chrom’s eyes widened as he looked at the other girl.

Sumia laughed softly as she looked up at him, “May I ask what you’re feelings are for Rohin?”

Amazingly Chrom’s eyes widened further, “I- I- don’t know what-“

Sumia frowned slightly, “Chrom…”

Chrom sighed and looked away from the girl, “I- I love him.”  He whispered.

Sumia smiled again, “I know.”

Chrom looked back at her, “How?”

“You kind of stare at him all the time.”  Sumia informed with a giggle.

Chrom blushed at this, “I – I didn’t realize I was so obvious…”

“Not so obvious.”  Sumia assured, “I’m just good at spotting these things.”

Nodding Chrom was silent for a few moments.

“So, you’re not upset?”  He finally asked.

Sumia gave a soft shake of her head, “No.  I mean, I wish that you felt for me the same way I feel for you, but… But if Rohin is who makes you happy then… Then I want you to be with him.”

Chrom stared at the girl, not quite comprehending what she was saying.

She smiled back at him, “I’ll still marry you.”  She informed, “So that you can still be with Rohin.”

“Wh- What?”  Chrom stuttered.

Another giggle, “I just want you to be happy Chrom.”

Before he could say anything further Sumia walked away, leaving a very bewildered Chrom behind.

Chrom stared after her for a few moments before a small smile lit his face.

He would definitely have to find a way to thank the girl later, but for now he needed to go speak with Rohin.

END


	9. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Talking  
> Relationship: Chrom/Male Avatar (Rohin)  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Now it's Rohin's turn to have a talk with Sumia

Rohin was staring at his map.  There were pieces spread over the surface, representing both their group and the enemy.

He was trying a few strategies on the board when Sumia walked into the tent.

“Hey Rohin.”  Sumia greeted as she entered.

Rohin glanced up at the girl and nodded before turning his attention back to the map, muttering a quick, “Hello.”

Sumia laughed quietly as she walked over to the other, peering over the other’s work.

Rohin moved a few pieces before looking up at the girl who was now basically standing over him, “Did you need something Sumia.”

She gave him a bright smile and shook her head, “No, not particularly.”  She informed, “I was just hoping to speak with you.”

“Alright.”  Rohin gestured to the chair across from him at the map table, “Have a seat.”

Sumia did as she was told.

“What is it that you wish to speak with me about?”

Sumia seemed to think on this for a moment before simply coming out with it.

“You and Chrom.”  She replied.

Rohin stiffened as he looked at the girl, “Wh- What about me and Chrom?”

“What is your relationship with the prince?”

Wow, the girl was going to be really blunt about this, wasn’t she?

“I- I’m not sure what you mean.”  Rohin muttered as he looked down at the board in front of him, not wanting to make eye contact with the girl.

Sumia gave a soft smile as she propped her chin in her hand, “It’s alright Rohin; I won’t tell anyone.”

Rohin blinked and looked back up at the pegasus rider, “How much do you know?”

She shrugged, “I don’t really _know_ anything.”  She started, “I just see a lot of things…”

“What kind of things?”  Rohin questioned.

“The way you two look at each other.”  Sumia explained, “And…”  She trailed off, a slight blush dusting her cheeks, “You disappearing into his tent at night when you think no one is looking.”

It was Rohin’s turn to blush, “I see…”

She gave him a gentle look before standing, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”  She said softly before turning and starting out of the tent.

“I don’t know.”  Rohin stated suddenly, causing the girl to stop before she could leave.

She turned to look at the other over her shoulder.

“I- I love him.”  Rohin went on meekly, “But- But I don’t know where that leaves us exactly…”

Sumia smiled at him, “Well, I wish you luck then.”

Rohin watched her leave before turning back to his map.

Maybe it was time to talk to Chrom about where they stood…


	10. Dancing and Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dancing and Dragons  
> Relationship: Gerome/Inigo  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Gerome's getting a little sick of all of Inigo's flirting

Gerome resisted the urge to growl as he watched the white haired male flirt with another girl.

Inigo pressed his lips to the back of the girl’s hand, “What a pleasure it has been to meet such a fine young lady as you.”

The girl giggled annoyingly.

Gerome glared at the girl before cuffing the boy on the shoulder, “Inigo, come on, we have to get back to camp.”

“Yes, yes.”  He replied flippantly before turning back to the girl, “Hopefully fate will bring us together again someday.”  He kissed her hand once more before turning away and following after Gerome.

“Must you flirt with every girl we come across?”  Gerome grumbled.

“Oh lighten up Gerome.”  Inigo replied as he nudged the other, “You should really get out and have more fun.  Aren’t there any girls who have caught your eye?”

“None that I can recall.”  Gerome replied grumpily.

“Not even one?  There’s no one at all that that you’ve ever been interested in?”  Inigo pushed.

Gerome looked away from the other, the faintest of blushes dusting his cheeks, “I didn’t say that.”

“Aw, so there is a lady that’s caught your eye.  Tell me about her.”  Inigo prodded.

Gerome simply groaned as he ran a hand though his hair, “There is no girl to speak of.”

“But you just said-“ Inigo started.

Both boys suddenly froze in their journey back to camp as Inigo realized what the other boy had just implied and Gerome realized what he had allowed to slip.

Inigo gave a kind smile, “May I ask about the boy that’s caught your eye then?”

“I didn’t say-“ Gerome’s face was bright red, but he stopped himself, knowing that it was already too late.

And Inigo wasn’t showing any disgust.

“It doesn’t bother you?”  Gerome asked.

Inigo blinked at the other male, “What are you talking about?”

Gerome looked at the dancer as if the answer were obvious, “That I’m interested in…”

Another blink, “Oh.  That you’re looking for a prince instead of a princess?”

Gerome glared at the other.

Inigo laughed, “Forgive me.”  He calmed himself as he became more serious, “Why would it bother me?  Have you never heard ‘the heart want what the heart wants’?”

“Yes, but isn’t it… unnatural?”  Gerome muttered.

Inigo shook his head, “I don’t think there is anything unnatural about love.”  He informed, “Besides…”  He lowered his voice, “I’ll admit to you that there have been just as many gentlemen that have caught my eye as maidens.”

“There have?”  Gerome asked in surprise.

Inigo nodded with a smile, “And my I tell you something else?”

“Uh, sure…”  Gerome trailed off.

“There’s even a gentleman in camp that I’ve been interested in for a while.”  Inigo informed.

Normally Gerome wasn’t one for gossip, but he silently admitted to himself that he wanted to know who else he needed to be jealous of, so instead of ignoring the other like he would anyone else in a circumstance like this, he just stayed silent and allowed the other to continue.

Inigo laughed softly as he went on, walking a little ahead of the other, “He’s blond, wears a mask, and is a wyvern rider.”

Again Gerome froze in his tracks as he watched the other male continue to walk ahead of him.

“M- Me?”  He stuttered quietly.

Inigo stopped and turned to look back at the other, giving him a shy smile, “Yes.”

Gerome was speechless.

Inigo gave another laugh, this one a lot weaker than the others, “Y- You don’t have to say anything right now…”  His insecurity was showing itself, this is why he only flirted with those he knew he’d never see again so he didn’t have to deal with the awkwardness that would remain when they rejected him.

Gerome walked towards him, lifting his chin when he reached him, “Can I tell you about the guy who’s caught my eye?”  He didn’t wait for the other to respond, “He has white hair, is a shameless flirt, and…”  His eyes softened as he gazed into the other’s eyes, “He’s a beautiful dancer.”

Inigo’s face turned bright red.

It was Gerome’s turn to chuckle as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other’s in a soft kiss.

Gerome pulled away quickly, not wanting to be seen by anyone.

Inigo smiled at the other, “Come on let’s get back to camp.”

Gerome simply nodded as the other took his hand.

They walked back to camp together that way – until they got within range of someone being able to see them.

END


	11. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Vacation  
> Relationship: Fredrick/Chrom  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Everyone needed a little vacation  
> Series: Entry 21 of 100 themes

“We needed this.”  Chrom said with a relaxed sigh.

Fredrick gave a slight nod as he watched the rest of their party run towards the water’s edge, leaving him alone with the prince further up the beach.

Chrom watched the great knight in turn; he and the larger male had been unable to spend any time alone together in the last few months and he couldn’t take much more.

But the other didn’t seem to be affected at all.

“Fredrick would you mind accompanying me to the beach house?”  Chrom asked as he turned to walk in that direction.

“Of course m’lord.”  Fredrick said as he followed the blue-haired male.

Chrom feared sometimes that the feelings he had for Fredrick weren’t returned.

Sure Fredrick put up with touching and kissing most of the time, but sometimes Chrom wondered if that was just the other’s sense of duty.

As they entered the vacation house though some of Chrom’s fears were alleviated when Fredrick pinned him to the wall and started kissing him hungrily the moment the door was fully closed.

After a few moments the two pulled apart, both panting heavily.

Fredrick leaned his head against the wall, keeping Chrom pinned against the wall, “I’ve missed you.”  He whispered softly.

Chrom resisted the urge to shout for joy; apparently he had been worried for nothing.

“I’ve missed you too.”  Chrom whispered back before encouraging the other male to kiss him again.

As hands started to fumble with clothes and armor the two decided it would be best to retire to one of the rooms in case someone decided to come inside as well.

Chrom grabbed Fredrick’s hand and started leading him to his room.

“We definitely needed this vacation.”  Fredrick reiterated Chrom’s previous statement.

The prince just laughed as he shoved the other into his room.

END


	12. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Magic  
> Characters: Chrom, Male Avatar (Rohin)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Nothing can stop them  
> Series: Entry 62 of 100 themes

Chrom was in dire straits; he was running out of strength and most of his comrades were dealing with their own problems.

How were they going to get through this?

His opponent smirked, preparing to deal what Chrom feared may be the final blow, but before the other was even able to move, an unnaturally strong gust of wind kicked up and knocked the other man to the ground.

Chrom smiled as relief washed over him; he knew that magic.

Sure enough as he glanced over her shoulder he was greeted to the form of his tactician rushing towards him to stand by his side

“Sorry.” He apologized once he stood next to the prince.

Chrom shook the other off.

They shared a quick smile before turning back to the enemy.

Chrom knew that with Rohin’s magic, there was no way they could lose.

END


	13. Last Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Last Hope  
> Characters; Chrom, Male Avatar (Rohin)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Rohin is the world's last hope  
> Series: Entry 94 of 100 themes

Just one more blow and Grimma would be finished.

Rohin prepared to make the final move, but Chrom stopped him.

“No! If you attack, you’ll die too.” Chrom reminded.

“I know.” Rohin replied, but he raised his hand to attack anyway, “But I have to, if I don’t end this here and now there may never be another chance to defeat him once and for all.”

He was their last chance.

“Please Rohin.” Chrom begged, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Rohin frowned, but otherwise didn’t reply and instead took aim.

Chrom tried to rush forward and strike at the Dread Dragon first, but Rohin’s tomes were faster.

Grimma fell with a shriek and when Chrom saw him go down he spun around and was horrified to see Rohin starting to disappear.

Chrom rushed to his tactician, but before he could reach him, he had disappeared completely.

The other had been right though, he had been the world’s only hope.

END


End file.
